Mountain
Wikipedia Link Dexterity and Strength checks occur more often in the mountains. List of Encounters Level 1 Armor Class (2) Three bugbears chased NAME across a rope bridge, hurling javelins (and insults) as they ran! Success text: NAME dodged the javelins (and ignored the name calling) and deftly cut the rope bridge behind him, sending the bugbears down into the rushing river below. He then noticed a partially concealed cave containing the treasures the bugbears had been guarding. Fail text: NAME eventually managed to slay the bugbear patrol, but not before suffering injuries to his body (and pride). NAME took 4-6 damage. NAME received 16 XP and 4-6 gold. NAME was peacefully strolling along a path through the mountains, minding his own business. Just as he passed a large rock, a goblin warrior leaped out to stab him with a spear! Success text: Fortunately, NAME's armor withstood the blow and he was able to dispatch the ugly goblin with his Rusty Dagger. Fail text: Painfully, the attack struck true and NAME had to stifle a very unheroic yelp. Rallying his strength, he slew the goblin using his WEAPON. NAME took 6 damage. NAME received 25 XP. NAME obtained a Mace! Dexterity (2) NAME came to an old suspension bridge made of rope and boards. Unfortunately it had snapped and was laying flat against the far side of the gorge. NAME took his/her grappling hook and fifty feet of rope out of his/her pack, and tried to hook the bridge and drag it up. Success text: NAME's aim was true, and he/she hauled the bridge back into place. After securing it properly, he/she was able to cross with ease. NAME received 55 XP. Fail text: That didn't work, so s/he tried to snag a tree on the far side. That also failed, so s/he headed upstream to find a better place to cross. NAME received 16 XP. As NAME passed through a canyon, goblins up above started raining rocks down on her! Success text: NAME deftly caught one of the rocks, chucked it back at a goblin, and beaned him squarely on the head. The goblin rolled down the slope to NAME's feet, and the rest scamped away. NAME received 55 XP. NAME received a Oak Staff. Fail text: Intelligence (1) NAME approached an old man guarding a rickety bridge spanning a deep ravine. The old man refused to let NAME pass until he/she answered a riddle. Success text: NAME tricked the old man into answering his own riddle incorrectly -- which sent the old man flying into the gorge by the power of his own magic. NAME strolled easily across the bridge. * 64 XP Fail text: NAME failed to answer the riddle correctly and was magically flung into the gorge. Luckily, he had grabbed hold of a vine and was able to climb out on the other side with only minor scrapes and bruises. * 4-8 damage. * 21 XP. Wisdom (2) NAME encountered a sad looking shepherd in the mountain pass who told him that he had lost his magic sheep. Success text: Compassionate to the core, NAME helped the shepherd search. She found the sheep sipping water from a fountain in a long-forgotten shrine. Magic or no, the sheep led NAME right to some very lootable relics! NAME received 55 XP and 9 gold. NAME received a suit of Leather Armor. Fail text: Not wishing to bother with such an obviously preposterous story, NAME moved on. NAME received 16 XP. A wicked storm came through the mountain pass, and NAME needed to find shelter. Success text: NAME found a cave, started a fire, and waited out the storm in comfort. Even better, she came across a stash of supplies, evidently left behind by a less fortunate traveler. NAME received 55 XP and 3 gold. NAME received a Cloak of Resistance +1. Fail text: The cave that NAME took shelter in would have been great if not for one thing -- the angry bear already living in it. NAME managed to defeat the beast and take shelter. Even better, she came across a stash of supplies, evidently left behind by a less fortunate traveler. * 10 damage * 25 XP * Burglar's Gloves or Birchwood Wand Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (2) Giants (0) Magic (2) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (0) Constitution (0) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (1) Strength (0) Wisdom (0) Level 3 Armor Class (1) NAME heard some rustling behind him. An angry looking bear came into view and reared up to attack. Suddenly it was struck down, and the situation went from bad to worse. NAME had to face the most dreaded of monsters -- the gnome. Success text: Fail text: They aren't called gnomes for nothing. NAME felt the gnome's dagger pierce him several times. He panicked and kicked wildly. Eventually the gnome left him bleeding and panting on the ground. Inexplicably, the gnome's dagger, still covered in NAME's blood, was lying next to him. 9 damage 35 XP Dagger Dexterity (1) NAME saw a hill giant toying with a human captive on the floor of the valley below. Time for heroics. Success text: NAME fastened a rope to the rocks above and swung down to snatch the poor girl before the giant could do any harm. The two of them scampered back up the rope to safety. As the girl fled, she pledged that her father would reward NAME handsomely when he returned to town. NAME received 74 XP and 11 gold. NAME received a Staff of the Iron Tower. Fail text: Charisma (1) NAME and a veteran adventurer were passing through a mountain tunnel when they were set upon by a pack of skeletons, the animated remains of less fortunate travelers. Success text: Fail text: Fear coursed through NAME's veins, and it showed. A pitched battle ensued! NAME and his companion defeated the undead creatures, but not before incurring a few cuts and slashes. 9 damage 22 XP and 4 gold Constitution (1) NAME found an abandoned mine shaft going into the mountainside. He decided to take a look inside. Success text: The air was foul and the tunnel dark, but Tim the Enchanter managed to find some loose gemstones in the mine! 70 XP and 35 gold Fail text: Level 4 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (1) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (5) Charisma (2) Constitution (3) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (1) Strength (5+rare) Wisdom (1) Level 5 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Charisma (3) Constitution (1) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (1) Strength (3 + rare) Wisdom (2) Level 6 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (2) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (3) ---- Attack Bonus (3+rare) Charisma (3) Constitution (3) Dexterity (6) Intelligence (4) Strength (7) Wisdom (2+rare) Level 7 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (1) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (1) Constitution (0) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (1) Strength (2) Wisdom (1) Level 11 Category:Terrain | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain